1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a recording apparatus that records a moving image signal or an audio signal on a recoding medium. One of such recording apparatuses can record moving image signals on a plurality of recording media. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-288557 discusses, as a home digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder, a hard disk recorder that includes a large-capacity hard disk (HDD) and a DVD drive.
A video camera has been put to practical use, which has a function of loading a plurality of memory cards and recording moving images or still images on the plurality of memory cards. In broadcasting, higher reliability is required of a recorded moving image signal than home photographing.
A certain business video camera has a function of simultaneously recording the same moving image signal on a plurality of recording media. Recording the same moving image signal on the plurality of recording media enables, even when the moving image data recorded on a certain recording medium cannot be correctly reproduced or when a certain recording medium is lost, reproduction of the same moving image from the other recording medium. In addition, in the business video camera, a user can adjust a camera operation state during photographing, and can desire to record a setting state of the camera after the adjustment as additional information.
As described above, when a video camera is used for business purposes, after simultaneous recording of moving images on a plurality of recording media, one recording medium may be given to an editor for editing while the other recording medium may be kept on hand. In this case, when the additional information is recorded on both recording media, the recording medium with the additional information recorded thereon may be given to the editor.
However, the additional information such as a setting state of the camera is information unique to a camera operator, who may not wish the information divulged to the outside. Thus, when a moving image signal and additional information are simultaneously recorded on a plurality of recording media, the additional information may be required to be deleted from one recording medium that is to be given to the editor. This deletion may require much time and labor.